The Otherworlder
by CFX328
Summary: Being stranded on another world sucks. Being African American and stranded on another world...SUCKS! AU at some point. Multi-cross. Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hey guys CFX328 here with a "experiment" story. I just thought of this after rewatching Season 1 and 2. I warn you now the OC of this story is black, so you will hear the **dreaded N** **word** in the story. If it offends you in any way, please do not read it. This story is a Semi-AU, Self Insert Fic. Now enough of my bull, on to the story :)

I do NOT own RWBY or any of Mounty Oum's characters

R.I.P. Mounty Oum :(

…

Aiight, first thing I wanna get off my chest.

How the _**FUCK**_ did I get my ass sent here.

First, let me tell you what happen real quick. It was night time in the state of Chicago, after chillin' with my boy's for a bit; Mama had called me in to eat with the family. So now we eatin' dinner, it was steak, green beans and mash potatoes. God damn, was it good as fuck, but that's beside the point. After eatin', me and my brother Darnell went upstairs to get some sleep. I closed my eyes and now I wake up in a dumpster… literally.

Crazy, right?

Okay, you know what… let me just introduce myself.

My name is Reakwon Johnson. Now I know what you're thinking:

That is the corniest last name for a black dude, _ever._

Well, it ain't my fault. You can blame that dumb nigga above who couldn't think of a good last name.

 _How you gonna talk about ya boy like that?_

Nah man, you think 'cause you my inner, INNER voice that it justify the dumb shit you do.

 _Okay, damn chill out homie._

Sigh… anyway, back to what I was sayin'. I have light carmel brown skin and brown eyes. I'm about average height, just enough to be considered above the short scale. Though to make up for my short height, I have a pretty muscular build. I'm not RIPPED or anything like that, but a got some meat on me.

 _Pause._

No homo. Now let's talk about ya boy's hair. Not to brag but… I GOT WAVES FOR DAYS! I mean fo'real though, I got them tidal waves; those aftershock ripples.

 _Ain't that technically Mary Sue?_

Whaaatttt… you trippin' man. Anyways, over my upper body, I wear a plain white t-shirt under a black zippered hoodie. I wear red and black Nike sneakers under a pair of dark blue sweatpants. On my head, I wear a red and white Chicago Bulls snapback. Around my neck is sliver chain necklace, a sliver cross hanging down.

Summary: I'm thugged out.

 _You lose some thug points for them glasses though._

C'mon man, why you always gotta throw shade at a brotha? But enough with the intros, let's get into the situation. I am currently walking through a dirty ass alleyway. It was nighttime, the streets smelled of cigarette smoke and the faint piss stench.

 _Reminds me of Camden._

As I stroll down, I can't help but notice all the weird looks people are givin' me. Some people had the nerve to back away as I passed through. It's like they never seen a black dude before. I look up noticing the array of clothes suspended by a rope line, water drops drippin' to the ground below.

"Eww, nasty ass people…" I mutter wiping off a drop that had landed on my nose.

I suddenly feel my stomach grumble.

Yo, I'm hungry as a muthafuka right now…

 _What'chu got in yo pockets?_

I stopped walkin', briefly rummagin' through my pant's pocket. I pulled out my iPhone 6 and a crinkled up 5 dollar bill. Okay, I think I can roll with this; I just need to find sometin' to eat.

As I continue down the street, I turn on my iPhone. Quickly puttin' in my password, I find that I can't even get Wifi in this bitch. I grumble, shoving it back into my pants. I looked forward, my eyes suddenly widened in excitement.

I found a corner store.

With new found energy, I sprinted towards the store. As I got closer, I saw an illuminated sign that read:

" _ **From Dust Till Dawn"**_

I shrugged, it ain't matter to me as long as they got some grub. I opened the fancy wooden door, the first thing I saw was an old man. The first thing I thought when I saw this dude was how much he look like Professor Pickle from Sonic Unleashed; with a fucked up hairline. I looked around the building, it looked like an genric store to me. Except for the 5 tubes that hung on the side of the store. It contained some weird ass multi colored goop inside. I walked up to the glass counter he stood behind. He quickly noticed me, I noted how he started to sweat.

"M-M-May I help you s-sir." He stuttered, visibly shaking.

I sighed.

"Umm..." I scratched my chin. "Do you got some food in here or somethin'?"

He pointed to the back. "S-Snacks are back there."

"Thank you." I said truly grateful. I wasted no time making my way down to the snack isle. When I made it there, it felt like I was at Heaven's Gates. There were chips, drinks, pastries and diffrents kinds of candy. I think my mouth was literally waterin'.

 _Stop being greedy and get somethin' nigga. Damn! We got the same body so you know I'm hungry as shit!_

You right, you right. Let's see what we got here.

Honey Buns… nope

Jolly Rangers… nope

Six Gum… nope

Cheetah Puffs… the fuck?

The hell is with these fake ass name brands. Cheetah Puffs… really nigga?

 _You got the nerve to high maintenance. Ain't you the same muthafucka who loves to eat ramen noodles for breakfast?_

Ay man, the struggle was real.

 _It really was…_

Whatever. I grab two bags of Cheetah Puffs and turn to make my way back to the clerk. But I suddenly stopped, something catching my eye. Adjacent to the snack section was a young girl based on her short height. She wore a red cloak over her concealing her body. She currently had her back facing towards me.

 _You tryin' spit game, homie?_

Fo' sure, no doubt about it.

I licked my thumb before dragging it across both of my eyebrows. I smoothly strolled to her direction, I was full of confidence. Once I got within range, I took a deep breath. I poked her shoulder slowly. She turned to me, giving me a clear look at her. She had reddish black hair that hung to her shoulders. She wore a black blouse with red trims and a matching skirt. On her legs were black leggins' over black and red boots.

 _She got so much red that she could pass off as a Blood._

What stood out the most for me are her sliver… eyes? I've seen bitches get they eyes bleached red before, but sliver? That's gonna take some gettin' use to.

Did I forget to say she has rose colored headphones on her neck?

 _Look alive nigga! She takin' to you!_

"Huh?" I said aloud.

"I asked if you needed something." She said, face expectant for an answer.

My brain finally clicked.

"Oh! Nah, I was…" My eyes frantically look around for an escape route. Luckily, my eyes landed on her headphones.

Bingo.

"Where you get them headphones from?" I said quickly, though it came out harsher than I ment.

"Oh these?" She smiled, pointin' behind her. "There right over here."

"Thank you baby girl, one love!" I walked by her. I faintly hear her repeat 'baby girl' in confusion.

 _Yo, what the hell was that?_

Look I don't know, that bitches eyes made me lose focus!

 _Your game slippin'_

Tch, stop being a hater.

An assortment of headphones lay in rows on the large metal shelf. I looked around until I saw one that spoke to me. I reached up and grabbed an white and red pair. I put them on my ears; they felt comfortable enough. I guess I'll get these.

Alright, now I have somethin' to eat and somethin' to listen to.

 _You dumb as shit, you really think you can afford all that shit?_

Man, you talkin' to a bonafide hustla. I know just how to get all this stuff. 

_You ain't about to steal it are you?_

What?! Yo, that's disrespectful to label me a stereotype.

 _You did it before._

That was different, I had to feed the fam.

"Hey, you two!" I turned back. There stood a generic looking goon in a black and red suit. He pulled out a BIG ASS red machete and pointed it in our direction.

"Give me all of your belongings, now!"

"Wait… is this a robbery?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Yes!" He growled, obviously annoyed.

"Hold up!"

It's time to be the knight in black armor… I hope.

I stood protectively in front of the slivered eyed girl. "Look man, you better get yo generic lookin' ass up out of here."

I think saying that pissed him off.

 _Nigga, what the_ _ **FUCK**_ _are you doin'?!_

What the _**FUCK**_ am I doin?!

"Bastard!" He raised his sword high.

I froze in place.

I was goin' to die…

I was goin' to die…

I was goin' to die…

My only regret is that…

I never got to get no ass.

 _Really, nigga?_

I closed my eyes, awaiting my death.

I suddenly felt movement around me and hear a pain grunt.

 **SHATTER!**

What is happin'… I should be dead right now…

 _Open yo eyes, fool!_

I slowly opened my eyes to find that the girl and the goon were both gone.

"The hell…" I muttered shaking my head. Alright, it's time to get the fuck outta here. I jogged around fallen shelves and goods. As I made for the exit, I saw the old clerk acting like a bitch under the counter. I sighed, continued on ignoring the big behind hole in the glass window.

 _Wait, you not gonna pay for that?_

I'll get back to him later on that.

Quickly putting the headphones around my neck and puffs in my hoodie pocket, I exited the store.

And what I saw next, surprised the shit out of me.

The sliver eyed girl was currently beating the SHIT of the suited men. In her hands was a huge metal scythe, consistin' of red, black and gray colors. She planted the head of her weapon on the ground. Leaping forward, she gripped the handle of the scythe rotating her body a fast speed; knock out all goons nearby.

"Got dayum…" I whispered.

Wait a minute.

I just realized that I was about to die for this bitch and she had a WEAPON?!

 _Well, she still saved you_

That shit don't mat-

Fine. Whatever. Fuck it.

"Over there!" I looked to the right of me. Now I was suddenly surround by goons.

Shit.

 _Shit._

"Yo, what's good with ya'll?..." I asked nervously.

I grunted, feeling a force knock me to the ground. Followed multiple other forces on my body. I then realized somethin':

I'm getting' jumped.

Well this isn't the first time it has happened to me. Livin' in Chi Town you have to be ready to be fight at a time. If you not smart you'll get yo ass shot by a random crackhead on the block. I remember one rule to ALWAYS follow no matter what.

Never, ever, EVER try to fight a group by yourself.

"Baby girl!" My shout muffled by the stomping. "Help me!"

I saw her look in my direction.

Yes, she comin' over here!

I felt relief as the goons were all knocked away.

"Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

I slowly got up, wiping the dust off my clothes.

"It's all good." I said flexing my arms in emphasis.

She nodded, turning her head to a building with a long black ladder on the side.

She turned back to me, a sheepish look on her face. "Sorry to cut this short but I really have to go… like now."

She took off. No fo'real she really took off like a rocket. In a instance she was climbin' the ladder.

"Oh hell naw!" I shouted moving forward.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

"Fuck!" I stumbled, almost falling to the ground.

 _Damn,… them dudes fucked you up._

Shut up.

With the strength I had I walked-

 _Limped._

…Limped down to the direction the sliver eyed girl had gone.

…

AN/ So… did you like it… If you haven't noticed before, expect "ghettoness" from the main character Reakwon. This is my first try at humor in a story, I hope I didn't eff it up. Please review the story and tell me if I should continue or not. And if you have ideas please tell me. I love it when readers give their own interesting ideas. Stay tuned for the next chapter… maybe.

See ya'll, CFX328


	2. Chapter 2

An/ Hey people, CFX328 here with a new chapter for you all. I really don't have anything to say... so let's get on with it, shall we? PLEASE ,PLEASE ,PLEASE review the story. Tell me if anything does not make sense in the plot, character questions. But most importantly **PLEASE** tell me if I should continue this. Oh yeah and thanks for giving this fic a chance. I thought it would get as much attention because of the main topic of the story.

I DO NOT own RWBY or any of these characters

R.I.P. Monty Oum

…

(3rd Person View Mode)

As he reached the apex of the ladder, he vaulted himself onto the building top. The man had bright orange hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. His orbs were the color of emerald green. Upon his head, we wore a black bowler; encircled by a red band. Above a red-collared white suit, he wore a gray scarf around his neck. On his hands, he wears black gloves with rounded sleeves. On his lower body, he has on long charcoal black pants and matching black shoes. In his grip was a red and gray metal cane.

Taking a quick glance behind himself, he broke into a run.

"Hey!"

He stopped, just short of the edge of the building. He instantly recognized the voice of that scythe wielding brat.

"Persistent." He commented.

Not bothering to turn, he waited patiently. He ears picked up on the faint hum of an engine. He smirked to himself.

Just in time.

The sliver eyed girl ready herself into a stance, her grip tightening ever so slightly on the handle of her weapon. She eyed the man oddly. She was pretty sure, that whenever you chase someone to the top of anything, it meant a duel. Her eyes widened as she heard a loud roar of an engine. Moments later, a large gray aircraft hover into view. She braced herself as a strong force of wind pressure blew past. Visibly pleased when the door slid open, the orange haired man jumped off the ledge. He swiftly caught on to the plane, pulling himself on board. Standing up, he turned to the black and red clad girl.

"End of the line, Red!" He shouted with a victorious grin. From his pocket he pulled out a scarlet red crystal like object. He tossed it into the air. The sliver eyed girl took a cautious step back as it rolled to her feet.

' _What is he doing?'_ She thought confused. She looked up to see the hat wearing man, this time his crane pointed to her. The bottom of the cane separated, revealing a deep hole inside; a scope positioned above. He pulled the trigger, a colorful blast of energy shot forth; it's set destination on the scythe wielder.

"Crap!" She cursed under breath seeing incoming danger. She didn't have enough time to evade! On pure instinct, she her weapon protectively in front of her form

 **BOOM!**

…

(1st Person View Mode)

As I reached the building a loud ass boom sounded in my ear.

"The fuck was that?..." I look up into the sky.

 _Sound like some shit is goin' down._

Baby girl better had not left me here, she my only way of findin' someplace to sleep.

 _Only one way to find out._

Yup.

I grabbed the ladder bar, oberserving the LONG way up.

Lord, have mercy…

I started to climb up. Now remember what happened not too long ago?

 _Oh yeah! When them dudes beat yo ass._

They ain't _beat_ my ass, I just _choose_ not to fight.

 _Just like you_ _ **choose**_ _to_ __ _call that little girl for help._

Nigga, please. I don't need no hoe to save me!

 _Ay man, keep tellin' yourself that._

Ignore him. Like I was sayin', remember the fight? One of them muthafuckas stomped on my calf, that shit hurt! I had to limp my way down here. So you can imagine climbing up a LADDER is going to suck ass.

 _C'mon, man up a bit._

Well, good thing is that I'm about halfway to the top.

 _Hehe… don't look down._

Dammit! Shut the fuck up, you tryin' to make me shit on myself?!

Oh shit! My foot missed the ladder, making me almost lose my grip on the bar. That shit scared me so bad, I think I farted.

 _Hahahaha!_

I look up once more, my eyes went wide. There seemed to be a large dark cloud of density in the sky, thunder erupting from within.

I think it's time to get my ass up there.

Ignoring the pain in my right leg, I quicken my pace.

…

I… finally made it to the top.

 _You sound tired._

Really… I ain't know that.

 _You need to start exercising soon. You gonna need stamina in the future._

I'll keep that in mind.

With a grunt, I vaulted myself over the edge. But thanks to my leg pain, I fell on my ass.

"Hey, it's you." I look up to see the scythe wieldin' girl and-

GOOOTT DAAYUUMMM!

Behind the black and red headed girl, was what could only be described as every young male's fantasy:

A MILF.

The woman looked to be middle aged, with light blonde hair. It was tied into a bun with a curl hangin' down the right side of her face. She wore thin ovular glasses over her olive green eyes. On her ears, where a pair of teal earrings. She wears white long-sleeved suit, the top exposed to show off her well endowed chest. The sleeves were puffy, but held tight at her wrist. Her lower body has a business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and light brown stockings. Her footwear consisted of black boots with brown heels. As the wind blew, I could see that she wore a tattered purple and black cape.

All and all, she looked like a sexy ass witch.

 _Why you care? I know damn well you ain't gettin' in that._

Aiight, you wanna bet money on it?

… _How?_

…That's right. It don't matter, I'mma still hit.

"Heellllooo!"

I came back to reality and realized that I was being talked to by the scythe wieldin' girl.

"W-What happened?" I stuttered dumbly.

 _You was lookin' hard as shit at the blond hoe._

"You spaced out… again." She explained sheepishly. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Well actually…"

Hold the fuck up!

I hopped to my feet, ignoring the sharp ass pain in my calf. I glared at her.

"Don't try to change shit! You was 'bout to leave a nigga here to die, after I got my ass jumped!?"

She took a step back, my glarin' face just inches away from her's.

"W-W-What!?" She spluttered, a look of bewilderment on her face.

"And look at this shit." Pulled out my Cheetah Puffs… or what was left of them.

"They stomped all over my puffs!" I held up the tattered bag, some stray puffs droppin' to the ground.

Now, if ya'll couldn't already guess by know, I take my food VERY serious. I'm not one of those skinny niggas that eat all time but don't ever get fat. But, when I'm hungry as shit, don't NOBODY take my food. It's probably because of my upbringin' that I act that way.

 _Yup. Growin' up in a dangerous state and shitty neighborhood will do that to ya._

Yep… but I would still rep my state until I die.

 _What a solider…_

I can feel yo sarcasm.

"S-Sorry" She apologized bowing her head dejectedly.

Shit

 _Uh-oh_

Great, now I feel like a dickhead.

I sighed. "It's cool, don't worry about it."

Her features brightened.

"But you still gonna pay me back, though." I smirked, enjoyin' the look of shock on the girl's face.

"Ahem."

We both turned to meet the stern gaze of emerald green eyes.

…

"I hope you realized that your actions will not be taken lightly, young lady."

Okay, so I decided to stick with the girls; because I'll be damned if I be left in this world 1 hour in. I sat in a metal chair, inside what looked like an interrogation room from Law and Order. The sliver haired girl sat next to me, a crestfallen expression on her face.

"You could have put yourself and others in grave danger." The blonde bombshell continued, a scowl on her face.

"They started it!" The black and red headed girl retorted in a futile attempt to take the heat off.

"If it was up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" The young girl's face brightened. "…and a slap on the wrist!"

The woman struck the table with her riding crop, making the girl retreat her hand back with a yelp.

I snickered.

I suddenly froze as her stony gaze landed on me. She sighed.

"There is someone who would like to meet you two." She moved to the side as the door in front of them opened, a man entered inside.

The man had tousled grey hair and brown eyes. He wore tiny ass shady spectacles on his face. Around his neck, he wore a dark-green scarf, a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit was a unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He wears black trousers shoes and long, dark-green pants. The man had a sharp, gentlemen-like air about him. In both of his hands were a plate of chocolate cookie and a mug of coffee.

Aiight, first off no homo, but why this dude gotta be so pretty!?

 _The fuck is you goin' on 'bout?_

I ain't gay or nothin', but you gotta admit this dude pretty as fuck.

 _Congrats my jigga, you officially had yo first gay moment._

His brown eyes were locked on the scythe wielder.

"Ruby Rose…" He said a stoic look plastered on his face. Reaching the table he lean forward in her direction. "You… have sliver eyes."

The girl now known as Ruby Rose leaned back awkwardly, a slight disturbed look on her features.

"Umm…"

The middle aged man pointed to the blonde woman who held a tablet-like device in her hands. On the screen, we could see Ruby skillfully fighting off the black suited men.

 _The same dudes that beat the breaks off yo ass, if I might add._

Oh my god, If this nigga don't shut the hell up…

"How did you learn to fight like that?" The gray haired man questioned.

"S-Signal Academy…" She answered reluctantly.

"You learned to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, at Signal?" He raised a black eyebrow."

"Well… one teacher in particular." She corrected.

"I see…" He placed the plate of sweets between me and Ruby.

Yaasss, finally I can eat something.

With a big smile on my face, I reached out to grab one. But then this bitch got the nerve to snatch the plate from right under my nose. I watch in horror as she shoveled cookie, after cookie, after cookie into her mouth.

"My cookies…" I mumbled in a dead tone.

"And what would your name be?"

I look up, all eyes on me.

 _Live the life of a thug nigga until the day I die, live the life of a boss playa…_

That wasn't really meant to be a Tupac reference.

"My name is Reakwon Johnson." I say coolly, adjustin' my snapback and chain. "But you can call me Kwon, Rea, RJ…"

I turn to the blonde beauty, givin' her a sly smile.

"…but you can call me, daddy."

Oww, shit she smacked my hand with that damn crop. She scowled hard at me, her lip twitched slightly. I think I might have ruined my chances with her.

 _That's a damn shame._

"Well then, Mr. Johnson." The grey haired man blinked. "You definitely are one of the strangest type of faunus I've seen."

Faunus… the fuck is that?

I looked right and saw the surprised gaze of Ruby

 _Just shut up and go with it. Trust me._

"Y-Yup, faunus… that's me for sure." I hesitantly responded.

"What animal are you part of?" He pressed on.

"Uhh…"

Shit, what do he mean part animal?

 _I don't know, maybe it's yo spirit animal._

Oh, word. I know what to say now.

"Well, I ain't tryin' to brag but… I'm part penguin."

 _You fucked up._

"A penguin, hmm?" He repeated, rubbin' his chin. I saw his eyes move to my snapback. "You certainly wearing foreign clothing…"

Improv time.

"I got these outside of town" I quickly told them.

"I see…" He said slowly.

He straightened his back, clearing his throat.

"Do you two know who I am?"

"Nope/ Of course your Mr. Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

Ruby started to talk about shit I really ain't care about, so I tuned her out.

Actually… yo inner inner voice.

 _What, nigga?_

I think I forgot to ask this, but why am I here?

 _Look I wish I could tell ya, but that's too early in the story._

What? Story?

 _Forget what I said. Anyway, just chill out and enjoy the ride, nah mean?_

I don't know…

C'mon ease up. Remember, I'm yo conscience, you know that Pinoko shit.

You mean Pinocchio?

 _That's what I said, stop gettin' smart._

Aiight man, I… trust you.

"So."

I jumped slightly, snappin' out of my thoughts. The man name Mr. Ozpin traded glances between both me and Ruby.

"You both want to join the academy, right?"

"What!?/Yes!"

Wait, am I missin' sometin' here?

"Well then, I don't see why not." Ozpin gave a small smirk.

Ruby cheered happily, pullin' me into a crushin' hug, knockin' my snapback off my head.

"You both can start your enrollment first thing tomorrow."

Wait, enrollment… that means…

SCHOOOLLL!... AGAIN!?

…

AN/ Welp, Hope ya liked it. I cannot wait for next chapter, mainly for the fact that I would like to see how Reakwon would interact with Weiss. Woo, expect the butting of heads. Really quick though, I want to answer to **chiufan95**. I do know that Remnant does not have the same type of racism. The deal with Reakwon is that because of his overall "Foreign" look, he is labeled as a Faunus by the humans.

Lastly… Do you guys have any idea what Reakwon's weapon should be? I originally thought of giving him twin pistols and a samurai sword.(Idea I got from recently playing Devil May Cry.)

Anymore questions? Ask away!

See ya'll next time, CFX328


	3. New Faces

AN: Yo guys, I'm back here with another chapter after almost two years. I've wanted to get back to this for the longest time. But what can I say, life gets in the way. Forget me though, let us continue the misadventures of ya boy Raekwon.

…

(1st Person View Mode)

 _Raekwon… Raekwon…_

 _Raekwon… wake up…_

 _Wake up… Raekwon…_

… _WAKE YO ASS UP!_

"Ahh, I ain't mean to touch your pumpkin pie mama!"

I frantically looked around, sweating crazily. I exhaled hard, glad I was alone.

 _Damn, dude calm down. What was you havin' nightmares about yo mama again?_

Look man, you can't be wakin' niggas up screaming and shit. You know I got a weak heart. Also, yeah I had another nightmare about her.

 _Relax, she was never that scary… Unless you fuck with her food._

You already know how it go.

After the events of yesterday, Dr. Ozpin and his sexy partner, Glynda I think her name was, sent me and that girl Ruby to our rooms that they set up. Before we left he said to "be ready because tomorrow we'll be at Beacon Academy." I sent one last wink at Glynda's direction, who instead sent a deep scowl my way. I laughed nervously as me and Ruby went out the door.

Holy shit, Ruby sure loved to talk. Girl was talkin' my ear off about how excited she was to get into the academy and meet new people. The walk down the hallway was goddamn mind numbing. Once we reached a fork in the hallway, the sliver eyed girl turned to me. She said she was going to go find her sister or some shit. At this point, my mind was gone to another dimension. I tiredly waved her off as we went our separate ways. Finally at peace, I made my way to room 019, where I would be staying. I winced, still feeling pain in my calf from those suit wearin' niggas that jumped me. I need to make a mental note to get back at those muthafuckas. Anyway, I pulled out a room key they gave me with the same number that's on the door. Inserting the key into the knob, I didn't even need to twist it and I heard a click. I went inside to see the room.

It was… actually pretty alright. Not the biggest, but not a tiny ass cube of space. Bland grey walls all around, one black dresser in the right corner and an air conditioner in the top left corner. Across from me was a medium sized window where I could see the night sky and ocean. What a nigga was REALLY trying to get at was that beautiful soft looking bed. Not even taking off my shoes I flopped on the bed and almost immediately clocked out.

And now here we are today.

 _And now we got a problem._

What'chu mean?

 _I mean that we lied to them about being a furry-_

Faunus.

 _Hush, nigga. Anyway, we gonna need to keep a low profile; so try not to tell anybody about your 'traits'._

How the hell am I gonna do that when I already get weird looks from people? It's like they never seen black skin before.

 _Just don't bring it up. Simple._

Yo, its not that simple. Maybe I should just tell Ozpin and them the truth…

 _If that's what you wanna do, fuck it. But I would at least wait a week or two._

Fine, I guess I'll tell him later.

Getting out the bed, I stretched hard feeling my back crack. Yawning, I made my way to my drawer and picked up my glasses and Chicago Bulls snapback. Putting my cap on, I decided to not wear glasses and shoved them in my hoodie pocket. I only use them for reading anyway.

 _Got your chain?_

I held onto the sliver cross chain around my neck tightly. Of course I do, it's the only thing I have left to remember **him**.

 **BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!**

I jumped, looking around for the source of the noise. I knew I turned my phone off so it wasn't that. Then I felt something vibrating on my hip.

"Huh?" I held the device up. "Oh yeeeaah."

Ozpin gave me this thing before I left, I think he called it a "Scroll". The thing is shaped like…well a scroll, only difference is this shit apparently unfolds into a tablet. It would be cool if I could figure out how to unlock the shit though.

 _Well why don't you try you know, pressing the big ass button in the middle…_

Oh shit. I didn't peep that. Still wakin' up, nah mean?

 _Mmhmm, what would you do without me._

Pushing the button, I watched in amazement as the scroll broke apart in two. In between a holographic screen formed. It had everything from a internet browser, maps and all other types of stuff.

Apple and Samsung, eat your heart out.

On the HUD I saw my full name and above was a portrait of a silhouette. I guess I need a profile photo. I'll do it later.

 _Looks like you got some mail._

Tapping on the flashing mail icon, a short letter popped up.

" _ **Attention all students of Beacon Academy. We have finally reached academy grounds. Please make your way out onto the ship deck as we will be docking shortly. Thank you that is all."**_

 _ **-Headmaster Ozpin**_

 _Welp, time to dip._

Yeah, but I hope I don't see that Ruby chick again.

 _Didn't you try to get at shorty? What happened?_

I mean yeah she's cute and all that but…

 _What?_

After what happened in the hallway, a nigga would like to keep his sanity. She just got a little TOO much energy for my taste.

 _You too picky._

Shut up please…

 _I'm just sayin' you need to get yo dick wet._

And this is were I tune you out.

I reached inside my free hoodie pocket and pulled out the white and red headphones I 'bought' from the drug store. Turning my phone on, I hooked it up the headphones and played a beat.

The beat drowned the screaming voice of my inner annoyance.

"Perfect." I smiled as I exited the room and strolled to the main deck.

…

 _ **Theme: The Boondocks OST: Thank you for not Snitchin'**_

…

Ahh, finally some damn sun around here.

There were crowds of students conversing in the main deck. It was a lot of them muthafuckas, I wonder how big this school is? Of course I couldn't avoid people staring like I'm a damn Xenomorph. I could hear them whispering stuff amongst themselves.

"I wonder who he is…"

"I've never seen someone like him before."

"Is he from Vale?"

"Careful, he could be one of those fuanus from those White Fang guys."

I clenched my fist. I was really getting pissed.

 _Well no offense, but you are an ugly ass brotha._

Aiight I know you mad about me shuttin' you down but this ain't the time to try to roast me, bro. And who the fuck are these White Fang niggas? They a street gang or somethin'?

Suddenly, I felt tremendous negative energy thrown my direction.

I abruptly stopped and looked to my right. There I saw four dudes who looked to be clad in armor. They didn't look noteworthy, minus the dude with the green Mo-hawk. And the huge muthafucka in the middle. Judging by his size, he had to be the leader of them. He had dark orange hair that was combed back with hair gel. Purple eyes full of hate and the biggest douchebag smirk I've ever seen. Nigga was mean mugging the shit out of me. Him and his crew looked at me like I was prey.

Yep, no doubt about it. This niggas gonna be a problem.

 _A BIG PROBLEM._

Damn, why is it that every school I go to, its always some random nigga beefing with me.

 _Well, usually you do some fucked up shit to warrant the hate. Remember Tyler from senior year?_

Look, that was not my fault. He even said he didn't give a fuck who got with his girl because he was done with her.

 _But you knew he was on and off with her._

So?

 _ **SO**_ _, that don't translate to go out and take his bitch._

I ain't even do nothing with her. She was on some other shit.

 _Well what you gonna do?_

I'm not trying to pick a fight, but I'm also not gonna let him bitch me.

His glare met my challenging gaze. I could feel his eyes wanting to strangle me, but I keep a straight face the entire time. Eventually, the douche's lips went from a smirk to a full smile. I saw his lips move but I couldn't make out what he was saying. After I heard his boys start laughing I got an idea he was dissin' me.

Whatever. I don't got time for beef. I need to see what this school is all about.

With both hands in my pockets, I kept it moving along.

"Better watch your back." I faintly heard him say.

Oh yeah, big problem…

Minus that problem, nothing really out of the ordinary went down. Oh yeah, some dude rushed by to vomit in a trash can. Poor dude. Not a great first impression going into a new school.

 _If we was in the ocean, you'd be puking gallons though._

Ahh stop… I don't want to think about anything with a large body of water.

"Heeeeyyyyy! Raekwoooooonnnn!"

Oh shiiiiiiittttttt!

 _Uh-oh._

In the distance, I saw Ruby and someone else I couldn't make out. Ruby waved to me pulling the other person with her coming my way.

I turned away sweating.

 _Keep it low pro!_

I quickly flipped my hood over my hat wearing head and walked the opposite direction. Maybe I could lose her in a crowd-

"Hey, were are you going?"

FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-

"Yo Ruby, what's good?" I quickly turned with a forced smile. Goddamn, this bitch is fast.

"I'm doing great! We were looking everywhere for you."

We? I then noticed the other figure next to her. She was about an two inches taller than Ruby and one more than me. Long wavy blonde hair travelled down to her back. Just like the douchebag she had purple eyes, though hers were way more friendly. She sported a tan jacket that stopped a just about half her stomach. The sleeves were puffy with black cuffs at the ends with two gold buttons on each sleeve. She had what looked like a yellow crop top underneath with a weird symbol on the left breast part. Over her black mini shorts, a leather belt with plated materials around it. She wore long brown boots, reaching to her knees. Tied around her left knee was a lavender bandana. Around her neck was an orange scarf and to top it off, she wore black fingerless gloves.

She grinned brightly. "Yang Xiao Long. Nice to me meet ya."

"Raekwon Johnson. Likewise." I gave a small smile.

So far all the women I'm meeting here are lookin' aiight.

 _Got a nice shape too._

Word up.

"Yang's my sister." Ruby added in.

Wait, this is her sister? Seriously? Those two look nothing alike.

"Ya'll really related?" I asked.

The blonde girl put an arm around the protesting Ruby, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well, step sister's actually." She explained. "Born from different mothers, but in spirit we're true sisters."

"Yang… you're…strangling me…" Ruby choked out.

She swiftly let go chuckling. "Oops."

I calmed my composure. They seem to be good people, I fuck with them. Inner Inner Voice, what you think about 'em?

 _Shit, any path with bad bitches is the right path._

Aiight then, we got new crew.

There was some uncomfortable silence that followed after. I cleared my throat quickly.

"Well when ya'll think they gonna bring this damn ship down? I don't know about ya'll but I ain't eat in a minute." I rubbed my stomach to emphasize.

"Yeah, I could use a little grub myself." She then pointed over to the large glass window. "And lucky you it looks like were here."

I looked over and my eyes widened.

Good lord, this place looked majestic. The whole thing looked like one big ass castle. I could see the clean grass that shined from all way up here. Huge water fountains with benches placed around it. I saw street lamps parallel with each other on the walkway. Surrounding the entire thing was a body of water.

I whistled. "Impressive."

"This is it Rubes, time to knock their socks off with your awesome hunter skills!" Yang enthusiastically pumped her fist.

"I'm not that good, Yang…" Ruby said humbly

"Nonsense. Once they see you in action, I bet you could have your own documentary."

She raised her right arm and made a slow swiping motion.

"Imagine. Ruby. A Huntress who ROSE to the top above all odds." Yang emphasized with a wink.

The sliver eyed girl cringed at her sister's forced pun.

Hmmm… corny ass jokes… I see this being a beautiful friendship!

If ya'll didn't know, I'm kinda a sucka for puns.

 _Yeah, cuz you a unfunny nigga yourself._

Get off my dick.

I genuinely laughed out loud.

Both girls looked at me in total surprise.

"Okay, okay I see what you did there, that was clever." I smiled. "You got jokes."

Yang put her arm around my neck grinning hard.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates the art of comedy. I think Raekwon and I will get along just fine."

Someone just made the homie list.

Yang pulled away as I turned to Ruby. "Don't sell your self short, baby girl. You did save my ass yesterday."

I grimaced remembering countless size twelve loafers mercilessly stomping my body.

 _Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll get back at them._

The scythe user scratched her head in a sheepish manner.

 **DING! DING! DING!**

" **Attention all students of Beacon Academy. We have docked in front of the school entrance. Would you all please evacuate the airship and make your way inside the building. Thank you."**

Like Ozpin ordered, people began down the open hatch in the ship.

"Alright Rubes, ready to head out?" Yang patted her sister's shoulder.

She nodded then looked at me. "Are you coming with us? It would be nice to have more friends around."

Shit, I don't even know ya'll like that and we already friends?!

 _Just go with 'em. Who wants to be a loner?_

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm down. I'm here by myself anyway."

With that we all followed everyone else down to the ground.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

…

I should never trust my judgment skills.

I've never brain farted listening to someone speak before. But Ruby, oh ho ho ho oh Ruby can just destroy your mind with her words. Just like a fuckin' machine gun. Just bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrr rapid fire questions.

 _Well she is young. Youngin's always ask questions. It's called gaining knowledge._

Well how come whenever I go to mama to 'gain knowledge' it's always, "Nigga, read the dictionary" or "Nigga, did they teach you anything in school" or " Nigga, watch the news"?

 _Well shit you too grown to not think of using the white man's ultimate creation on Earth, Google._

Touche, my nigga.

As Ruby blabbed on, I looked up to see Yang's apologetic expression. She scratched her face and mouthed "sorry" my way. I gave her a small smile mouthing "It's fine"

"Hey Rubester." Yang placed a hand atop her sister's head. "Save all your energy for when we get in there, ok?"

The black and red head pushed her hand off with a blush of embarrassment. "Sorry. Kinda got carried away."

The homie Yang comin' through for ya boy!

 _Yang is best girl, no doubt._

"But look at all the different types of weapons there are. All the different shapes. All the different sizes…" Ruby had a weird look of pleasure when she said that.

I backed away slightly. "Damn Ruby, didn't know you had it that bad for weapons…"

Yang chuckled. "Ruby's a real weapons nerd. She can probably tell you everything about your weapon just be looking at it."

Ruby put her hands on her hips rather proudly.

As we continued the entrance way my eyes scanned the people around us. I had to admit, some of these weapons were cool as shit. Like that one nigga with the fire sword, or the dude who had a spear that could extend REALLY far. This school might be hype on the real.

 _We gotta find a beast ass weapon and run our own style. We gonna be trailblazin' fo'sho!_

Hehe, no doubt no doubt.

"Hey you two!"

Ruby and I looked behind us find Yang a couple feet away from us. Around her were a group of random people.

"I'm gonna go hang with my other friends for a little bit. I'll meet you two inside. Hey Rae could keep an eye on Rubes for me? Thanks."

Wait, nonononono don't go and she's gone…

And I just put her on the best homie list too. That's fucked up Yang… You lucky I fuck with your corny jokes or I would've cut yo ass off the list!

"Aiight baby girl, let's just head on in-GAH!"

I crashed into something as I turned to head in. Failing to the ground I groaned painfully. Who the fuck is just standing in the middle of the road. Getting up I saw that it was but a knocked over white luggage cart with a couple white suitcases lying around.

"Raekwon, are you okay?" I heard Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about me." I told her examining one of the case. What the hell is in here? I shook it and heard glass clinking.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see who was talking.

The girl had pure white hair that was tied into a bun tail off center from her head. On the bun she had a tiara that reminded me of icicles. Her eyes were a light almost icy blue. She wore a pale blue almost white strapless dress that had had snowflake stitch designs at the hem. Over the dress was a white bolero jacket which had a bright red interior. Around her waist was a pale blue sash with a sword secured on the right side. On the neck and ears she sported fancy looking earrings and a necklace. Lastly, on her feet she wore pure white boots.

She was on here way over and lord she looked pissed.

 _Good luck and God bless._

Getting in my range she roughly snatched away the white suitcase, glaring hard at me. Upon a closer look, she had a scar running down her left eye. What happened to her?

"What possessed your mind to put your dirty hands all over my belongings?"

I sighed tiredly. Okay, I see what I'm dealing with here…

Trying to avoid an violence I backed away. "Geez, lady be easy. Why in the hell would you leave yo shit in the middle of the road?

The crabby blue eyed girl snorted. "Why would anyone competent enough run into a stationary object?

Oh, you snappy bitch! Looks like another one add to my shit list.

 _Wonder what's in the cases though?_

Yeah…

Deciding to ignore her smart ass comment, I pointed at the case in her hand.

"Why you all in yo feelings about these cases?"

She snobbishly pointed her nose. "This holds only the finest Dust in Remnant."

Dust?! Did I hear that right? Like Angel Dust 'dust'?

 _What the fuck! This little girl sellin' blow?!_

"H-Hey…" I started. " I ain't tryna knock ya hustle or anything; Do what you gotta do to eat, you know what I'm sayin'."

I got closer and whispered. " But, you sure its legal to be doin' stuff like that 'round here." I put my hands up "I ain't gonna snitch or nothin'…"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course its legal! I own part of the top dust manufacturers in Remnant, you know."

I let out my breath relieved. "Lord have mercy I'm so sorry. Whew, thought you was sellin' some shady shit. Hahahaha"

She grit her teeth in anger at my casual laughter.

"Damn girl, would you chill out Elsa?" I joked which only seemed to make her madder.

"That's not my name, you dolt." She seethed through her teeth. "It's-"

"Wiess Schnee…"

My eyes darted right to find the source of the voice.

When I saw her I froze.

…

 _ **Theme: Flying Lotus: Massage Situation**_

…

She leaned against the streetlamp, legs crossed nonchalantly. The girl had a real mysterious air about her. Kicking off the streetlamp, she smoothly walked over our direction. That's when I got better look at her.

She had long pure black hair that reached to her back. On top was a black ribbon tied up in a way that made them look like ears. Over her body she wore a black vest with coattails held by one sliver button. Underneath her vest was a white sleeveless, high-necked crop undershirt. She wore white shorts with zippers on each leg. Her left arm wore a detached black sleeve with a sliver cuff around her bicep. She had short low heeled boots on with full stockings that went from black to purple.

She stopped, I saw her lips move but I couldn't hear shit. I couldn't hear anything, I was straight taken by this girls looks. After what seemed like forever staring at her, she finally looked my way. My brown eyes locked with her amber cat like ones. We just looked at each other, nobody said anything; I was completely speechless. Her face was emotionless, I couldn't read her at all.

Then some someone pulling a large cart passed blocking my sight. When the cart moved out the way, my eyes widened.

She was gone.

I looked around my surrounding but she was know where in sight.

I could only think one thing at that moment.

"…Damn."

 _Well, this is interestin'. What's the plan, Kwon?_

Well, only one thing to do now.

Without warning, I dashed toward the academy.

"COME ON RUBY! WE GOTTA HURRY BEFORE WE LATE!"

I could here that Elsa bitch screaming that she wasn't done with me. But how cares?

With new energy, I put the jets on.

For once, I was excited for school.

…

AN:/ Well, what do ya'll think about it. Make sure to review and tell me anything. Also I have already decided what Raekwon's weapon will be. I think ya'll like it.

P.S. Don't expect a weekly schedule. I still got school stuff to take care of and other life things. But I will try to post a chapter when I get free time to myself. Anyway, peace. -CFX328


	4. I hate sunsets

AN:/ Yo guys, I'm back with another chapter for ya'll. Hard to find time to do it but I hope ya'll enjoy. :)

…

(3rd Person View Mode)

"Ruby, hurry yo ass up!" Raekwon shouted anxiously to the girl with silver eyes. He was already in front of the academy entrance, impatiently tapping his foot waiting on his shorter companion. His thinning patients was not helped by the stares from students going inside the building. After meeting that pretty yet mysterious girl he was TOO excited to start this school year off.

"Sorry for the delay, Weiss kind of started to lecture me about 'respecting people's belongings'" Ruby zipped in front of the dark skinned boy, catching him slightly by surprise. He had forgotten how fast the girl actually was.

"Wow, you're really excited to get into-Hey!"

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Raekwon pulled the sputtering girl along through the academy doors. They entered what looked to be an auditorium but much more spacious consisting of a light brown color scheme. Around the outer edge of the stage were fluorescent blue glass tubes vertically juxtaposed with one another. Over the sea of students they saw a theatrical stage, a metal podium in the center. On the stage staff members were conversing with each other. Their gaze tracked the large head of blonde hair that stood out in the crowd. It was Ruby's sister Yang who also noticed them walk in. She grinned waving her hand around for them to approach.

"Geez guys, what took ya so long?" Yang pouted in mock annoyance. "I was getting bored over here."

"Well shit, it's not like you just straight left me with machine gun mouth over here…" Ruby rubbed her head muttering a hurt 'Hey…' as the snapback wearing boy jerked his thumb her direction. "Not only that, we ran into some crazy bitch screaming 'bout dust or somthin'."

Ruby looked to the entrance to see that girl Weiss from earlier. The icy girl's face was stuck in an almost permanent scowl that deepened even further when she caught sight of the three of them. Well… moreso the scythe user's new friend who was still ranting about the encounter. Her eyes widened as the girl began to walk over to them. She motioned for the boy to stop but to no avail. At this point he was ranting to himself more than them. Ruby continued to try but facepalmed as it was too late. Yang looked between them with an extremely confused expression.

"Then she said, 'Why would anyone competent walk into a stationary object?'" Raekwon said in a snobbish tone. "Like bitch, you gonna put it right in a nigga's walkway!? Then get mad at ME for not seein' it!? Oh I'm gettin' triggered just thinkin 'bout it!"

Weiss, who was directly behind the unsuspecting foreign boy glared hard at being referred to as 'bitch'.

"YOU!"

"AHHHH, FUCKIN' SHIT!"

Raekwon stumbled forward, clutching his rapid beating heart. His heart was way too weak scares like that. Spinning around his eyes met eyes of an unfortunately familiar face. The dark toned boy's face went neutral then slowly contorted into a frown.

"Oooooohhh, it's you…" He slowly regarded her then paused. "...Wesley, right?"

The girl angrily gnashed her teeth so hard, he could've sworn to see sparks fly out her mouth. As they began to bicker,Yang and Ruby backed up a couple steps back feeling an intense argument ensuing.

Yang whispered to her sister. "Who's the ice queen?"

Ruby whispered back. "That's Weiss Schnee. Apparently, she owns part of a dust corporation or something."

Yang hummed. "So rich girl, gotcha."

The dust heiress pointed a finger at the hat wearer. "How dare you speak of a Schnee in such demeaning way! Do you even know what my status is?"

Raekwon suddenly gave Weiss a sweet smile. " Hey, wanna know my status? It's currently 'not giving a fuck' at the moment."

Students turned to look their direction as the pair were causing a commotion.

Weiss folded her arms scoffing. "Though I wouldn't expect **your kind** to know much about status. You're at the bottom as is."

Feeling some emotion well up, Raekwon clenched his fists tightly. "And what the hell does that mean?"

The white haired girl smirked. "Well you are one of those Faunus, right. You certainly aren't a human, I've never seen someone like you before."

The 'faunus' boy started to sweat slightly. " So what if I'm a Faunus! What does my race gotta do with anything?!"

He could have sworn to have seen a flash of emotion in the girl's orbs before regressing back into her cold disposition.

"Ever since the White Fang formed, there have been nothing but Faunus riots, terrorist attacks and other turmoil." She said coldly. "Your kind is dangerous."

He knew he shouldn't get mad, he wasn't really a Faunus to begin with. But it was the girl's bias attitude towards the species that pissed him off.

"Just because a couple apples are spoiled, that doesn't mean the entire basket is too!" Raekwon began to raise his voice. "The hell is wrong with yo thinkin'. That's the type of shit that'll insight wars."

Yang taking it upon herself to hopefully end the shitstorm cut in between them with a friendly smile aimed at Weiss who held her cold frown.

"Hi there, Weiss right?"

She nodded curtly.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, nice to meetcha!" she held out her hand for a shake but the snow haired girl seemed to not accept her gesture.

After a few awkward seconds, the blonde pulled away scratching her neck somewhat nervously. "Okay…"

She put an arm on Raekwon's shoulder who still held his angered expression. "So I see you're acquainted with my new pal Raekwon."

"Unfortunately." Raekwon and Weiss growled in unison, glaring at one another.

Yang chuckled weakly. She could see that this was going nowhere. "Well sorry cut the convo short, but it's almost about time for us to go look for the rooms we'll be sleeping in. Right Rubes?"

The huntress in training approached smiling nervously. "Yep! So we should really really **really** be on our way. I hope we can be good friends though!"

The foreign boy pulled away from Yang's arm before facing her and Ruby. "I'll meet you guys later. I **really** need to just walk around for a bit."

Both girls nodded in understanding.

"Just don't get yourself lost." Yang half joked.

Smirking, he nodded and began to walk off. But then, he suddenly halted. He knew that he shouldn't feed the fire, but at the same time…

"Before I forget…" Raekwon turned to Weiss who held a snobbish smirk. "Fuck you."

He almost grinned when he saw the dust girl gasp, with a face of bewilderment. With that, he took his leave as Ruby and Yang held back the furious Schnee from attempting to assault him. Passing the through the crowds, Raekwon was stopped suddenly by a random blonde male standing in his way.

The blonde boy wore a black short sleeved hoodie with orange detached sleeves on his exposed arms. Oddly enough, the boy wore white armor over his chest, biceps and wrists; with brown fingerless gloves over his hands. below he had plain blue jeans held up by two brown belts that crossed over one another. To finish off he sported a pair of black high tops.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" his blue eyes were reflecting friendliness.

The dark skinned boy stared at the blonde uninterestedly. He really wasn't in the mood to be social right now. All thanks to that bitchy Weiss. God dammit he was getting pissed again.

" _I gotta dip."_ he thought anxiously.

The blonde ran a hand through his messy locks awkwardly from the lack of response his new acquaintance gave. "Soo… I saw you arguing with that cute white haired chick, are you-Wahh!"

Raekwon forcefully pushed by the boy, a vein threatening to pop on his forehead.

"Fuck out my way." he grumbled harshly as he plugged up his ears with his white headphones. As he watched him disappear, the blonde rubbed his head in confusion.

"Okay… making friends isn't as easy as I thought…"

…

 _Theme: Blazo- Mellow Brown_

 _ **...**_

(1st Person View Mode)

I needed this.

 _Yeah, stretchin' yo legs out really does alleviate the desire to choke a bitch out._

I cruised peacefully through the ash grey school halls, bumpin' my head to the beat in the speakers. It had been maybe an hour or somethin' since I left to cool down. To be honest, I ain't know where the fuck I was. I was just walking 'round ventin' 'bout how much I didn't like that Elsa bitch. I've never wanted to pimp slap a bitch so bad in my life.

 _Disclaimer: we don't condone beatin' on ladies. We got love for all females_

Yeah, I ain't the type to be punchin', kickin' or headbuttin' bitches like Ochocinco, but goddamn she makin' it hard.

 _Shiiittt, you too soft with it. If it was me I would've Chris Brown'd that hoe. Word up._

Chill dawg, I'm still a lil' hot about what that nigga did. Poor Rhianna, you still fine as a muthafucka though.

 _We should probably meet up with them girls._

Nah. Just a little more time to myself then I look for 'em.

Since I been walkin' around, I finally saw what the hell a faunus looked like for myself. I thought niggas with anime hair was weird but literal FURRIES?! No seriously, straight up animal ears and tails out of they ass. Straight outta type of shit I usually would avoid at any means… is the race I'm now apart of.

 _I don't know what people bitchin' 'bout. They people just like us._

I think it's all tied around this whole White Fang shit. The way Elsa talked about 'em made 'em out to be goddamn Al Qaeda.

 _You could ask somebody about them. At this point we need to get up to speed about shit that goes on 'round here.._

True. I'll consult that Ozpin dude and hopefully learn somethin' helpful.

Okay, there was something else important I was forgetting…

 _What about shorty you was droolin' over?_

Oh shit! How could I forget that girl. Man, she was ffffiiinnneee. When I see her again, I'm most def gonna holla.

 _I don't know…_

What the hell that mean?!

 _Chill son, I ain't throwin' shots at you. It's just yo game not really on point these days._

Aiight, just because I ain't had a full girlfriend in two years don't mean I can't be out here gettin' my playa on. Stop your hatin', you know white girls love the chocolate.

 _Don't get too overconfident. I don't want yo ass on suicide watch if she curbes you._

Nah, I won't take it to heart.

I wish I ain't zone out while I was walking, because a moment after I bumped hard into somebody, knocking them to the ground. I looked down to see a head of brown hair and… rabbit ears?

"Oww…" the rabbit girl whined rubbing her forehead.

"Shit… you alright?" I reached out my hand in concern.

The faunus girl gazed up at me, that's when I noticed we shared the same brown eyes. After receiving a timid smile, she took my offer to help her to her feet.

Good lord was this woman light. What do she eat or better yet what do she NEED to eat. Like pickin' up a damn paperweight.

Now fully standing, I could see the bunny girl's surprisingly casual clothing. No armor, no nothin'. Just a simple light brown blouse with a design of a rabbit eating a carrot on it with light blue jeans and murky brown shoes. Slung over her shoulder was a black duffle bag.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to get in your way." She shyly bowed. The way her long ears moved around was super distracting. But weirdly enough, she looked oddly… adorable. And wait… Did I just hear a British accent? Okay, so they got Brits in this world too I guess. This world is throwin' me off man...

"No no no no, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry about." I shook my head. "I shouldn't have been a dummy not lookin' where I was going."

I adjusted my cap. I ain't wanna get in the girl's business but I might as well talk a bit. "Sooo, where ya headed off too?"

She looked down in thought. "Umm… I was just meeting up with my friends…"

She suddenly went into semi panic mode, searching through her duffle bag. She pulled out one of those scroll things Ozpin had gave me and turned it on.

She gasped. "Ahh, I'm late!"

I blinked as she ran past me. Before she left she looked my way once more. "S-sorry I really have to go. Sorry again about bumping into you!"

And she was gone.

Well damn, I never even got the girl's name.

 _Ehh, she'll be back. My plot importance radar is goin' off._

Plot importance? Man, you be sayin' the craziest shit somedays.

 _Aye nigga, the conscious knows all._

Yyyyaaawwwnnn. Yo I'm mad tired man. All that bitchin' from Elsa really did work on ya boy.

Ahh fuck, got sun in my eyes. I squinted into a window next to me to see the sun beginning to set.

I couldn't help but stare at the thing. But the more I looked the more my mood got sour.

Finally pulling my eyes away I looked around curiously.

"Is there a balcony in this muthafucka?"

…

 _Theme: MF DOOM- Doomsday instrumental_

…

I fuckin' hate sunsets.

So after twenty minutes of walkin' around I finally found a stairway that lead up to the balcony area. There was really nothing to say about the spot, other than it was hella huge. At the edge I looked over and saw that a drop from here would ppprreeettyyyy deep.

 _So let's keep them shoelaces tight._

After that, I sat my ass down near the edge and here we are now. It wasn't completely quiet, I heard faint talking from way down as a few stray people entered into the building. I leaned back on my hands with a tired sigh, lookin' into the orange light with a frown.

I don't understand, bro. What is it about it…

 _Yo, please don't tell me you gonna start bitchin' about sunsets again._

I just can't help it. The hell is so great 'bout 'em. You see these shits all the time in movies,

TV, paintings, anime openings got 'em for fucks sake. Hell, I remember Mama got a animated sunset screensaver on her computer.

I hate these thing so much… but I can never stop lookin' at it.

It's somethin' about how peaceful it looks that draws me in. It just makes me angry thinkin' about it. Niggas say that it brings out fond memories and shit. Hell no, all it reminds me of is broken promises.

 _Look, I know you still mad about him pullin' that disappearing act on you and the fam. You gotta get over it and do you, cause keepin' them grudges ain't goin' do you any good._

Man fuck that, why he have to leave us like that?! Do he know how that affected Mama and us? I bet he didn't and still don't give a shit.

 _We don't know if the niggas dead or alive though._

Oh I think he's livin' n' breathin'. Probably out there somewhere being a jackass.

I took of my silver cross chain and stared at it. I stared hard into the craved in letter 'r' in the middle of the silver cross piece.

I swear on this chain I'mma find him and when I do… I'm knockin' his head off, word to mother.

"Fuck I'm sleepy..." I took off my hat and covered my face with it as I laided back on the ground.

Yyyyaawwnnn… I really fuckin hate sunsets…

…

(3rd Person View Mode)

Raekwon continued to snooze away the sunset till night came. As he slept someone had entered through the balcony door. A rather peeved Glynda Goodwitch narrowed her eyes at the boy sleeping peacefully.

" _So this is where you ventured off to."_ She shook her head as she approached his sleeping form. She was to make sure that all the students were present to rest in their assigned rooms by request of Headmaster Ozpin. She agreed of course and gathered around all the new students. During the roll call she noticed a student was not present. Most notably a Raekwon Johnson. She sighed tiredly as she went to search for the Faunus for nearly thirty minutes before finding him laid out snoozing.

She looked down at him with narrowed eyes. He was snoring incredibly loud, even with it muffled by the white and red cap covering his face.

"Johnson." She began. "Wake up now. I can't let you sleep outside."

The boy snorted hard, reaching a hand down to scratch his crotch before the sound of snoring continued.

Glynda had enough of this. She was already losing much needed sleep. Standing at his side, she raised her right heeled foot over abdomen. With no hesitation she brought it down on his stomach, not forcefully but not too lightly.

The response was immediate. Raekwon sat up gasping for air, clutching his stomach. After realizing he wasn't dying he looked up at the blonde witch's stoic gaze and exhaled.

"Wooooo, it's just you." He smiled at the blonde beauty. "Yo Mrs. Goodwitch, aren't you lookin' stunning tonight."

Her stone face expression told him she wasn't feeling the compliment. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Just come with me, Johnson." Glynda tiredly ordered as she entered back inside the building.

He stood to his feet. " _I'mma get her ass to pop a smile just one time. I'll catch her slippin'."_ He assured himself. After dusting his hat and clothes off, he followed after her.

…

(1st Person View Mode)

Man, a nigga almost forgot how good showers feel.

My girl Glynda took me down to where everybody else was sleepin'. When we reached the place she told me I had a sleeping bag put in there for me with a towel, toothbrush, all that shit. She warned me not to go disappearin' before walkin' off talking about getting much needed rest.

Real talk, I couldn't not check her out the entire way here. I mean damn, the woman keep herself in shape that's for sure.

 _You know I wonder if Ozpin hittin' that shit…_

Aww, c'mon chill bro. Why you gotta ruin it for me?!

 _I'm just sayin' they always work near each other. What's stoppin' him from just bending her ass over on the daily._

Man, they probably did. She must've looked into his eyes… so beautiful…

 _...What?..._

No homo though.

Back to the present I finally stepped out the bathroom, the grey towel the staff gave me 'round my neck. I wore my shit light only having on a white wife beater and my blue and white plaid drawers. I was also brushin' my hair 'cause I gotta keep them waves sharp.

 _Will you put on some damn clothes, Magic Mike?!_

What nigga, I got my shit on.

 _Put on some pants at least. Don't nobody wanna see ya thing floppin' around._

Ain't my fault they ain't ready for the girth. I'm tellin' you if bitches see my shit pop out they not gonna believe-

 _How small it is?_

Oh hahaha, real funny you hatin' ass nigga.

 _Thank you, I'll be here the rest of your life._

It wasn't a whole ton of people sleepin' here, so there had to be other sleep rooms. Everybody either had blankets wrapped around 'em or was restin' in their sleeping bags. Alway across the room I saw the homie Yang and lil' Ruby in they pajamas waving at me. Ruby wore a black tank top with a weird pink spiked heart design with white PJ pants that of course had red roses on them. Yang wore an orange tank top that had a black printed brunning heart design with some normal black shorts.

I casually saluted in response with a smile. As I went to get my clothes and shit that I had against a wall, I noticed a familiar face. It was that blonde dude that tried to talk to me earlier… and … he's in a onesie?!

No seriously, this muthafucka got on an all light blue goddamn onesie. Ohhh, I'm cringin' so hard bro. Just lookin' at this shit hurt my masculinity. Usually I would roast niggas for shit like this, but I gotta apologize to the dude about earlier.

"Yo,yo!" I called out approaching him.

"Huh?" he looked to see it was me. "O-oh, hey there…"

I gestured my hand to him.

"Raekwon Johnson, but people just call me Rae."

He shook my hand.

"Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Oh shit, you mean like Joan of Arc?"

"Who's that?"

"Nevermind…" There I go tryin' to make a connection.

 _Aye nigga, apologize._

I'm gettin to it, chill.

Jaune ruffled his hair and looked down. " Uhh, I want to say sorry for-"

I put my hand in front of his face to silence him.

"Nah nah nah, **I** should be sayin' sorry here. You was just tryin' make homies and I was just being a dick."

" I'm not even worried about it, haha." the blonde smiled. "Sooooo, I guess this means we're… friends now?"

Whoa, slow ya roll jack. I only came to make amends and that's that. Plus, I'm still fucked up 'bout that onesie situation.

...But at the same time, I COULD use a wingman. Inner inner voice what's yo take?

 _Nigga, I don't care._

That's a yes to me, fuck it.

I shrugged. "Sure bro, it's whatever."

Dude looked genuinely happy when I said that.

"Awesome! B-but do you mind if I ask you something.?"

"I'm listenin'."

"It's about that girl over there…" He jerked his head behind him.

Wonder who he talkin' 'bout? I moved to the side to see the girl. And oh lord I wish I ain't look.

It had to be that cold bitch Elsa. The girl was wearin' a pale blue frilly nightdress with her hair down. She had her trademark bored uninterested look as she did her nails with a blue nail file. Didn't take long for her to see me lookin' before she sent a ice cold scowl my way.

Jaune spoke again. "Do you and that girl have like a thing going on?"

I was starin' at 'em like he had three damn heads. "Hell no! We are not together, we've never been together and we never will **be** together!"

I was gon' off a lil' bit.

"What the hell Jaune! We just became homies and you already offending me!"

He put his hands up nervously in surrender. "S-sorry! It's just I wanna you know, ask her out."

 _Yo Rae, you better let this fool now what's up._

I placed a hand on his shoulder sighing. "Real talk, from a man to a… man in a onesie, I wouldn't mess with her."

Jaune raised an eyebrow confused. "What's wrong with her?"

Welp, if I tell him this he might rethink.

I got closer and lowered my voice. "Look, I'm just sayin' that she look like the type of chick to cut yo dick off in yo sleep when she mad."

Woo boy he gave me the most mortified expression ever. I almost bust out laughin'.

"W-what?"

"Aye bro, just speculation."

" N-no way. I think I'll still take a chance."

Dammit stop being hardheaded.

I crossed my arms. "Well people already be callin' you 'Vomit Boy" and shit. You wanna be known as 'Dickless' next?"

Jaune cringed when he heard that, but that ain't stop him none. "I should at least say 'Hi' to her."

Gotta give it to the dude, he got heart.

"You got balls Jaune. Probably gon' lose 'em, just sayin but balls nonetheless." I spoke patting his back.

"I… don't think that helped me at all." he said deadpan.

I suddenly heard Ruby's loud energetic voice booming. I could see her and Yang talkin' to somebody. I squinted hard to see who it was then I saw a head of long back hair and amber eyes.

 _Oh shit, there she go bro. Go get ya mack on!_

It's showtime.

I turned back to my new blonde friend. "Aiight man, I got things to be takin' care of, so I'll see ya in a minute."

I was 'bout to walk off but…

"Oh yeah, and if you tryna be a chick magnet or whatever, first thing you should do is get rid of that onesie and get some regular damn night clothes for your sake and everyone else's."

With that I made my way to Yang and Ruby for the big moment.

…

AN:/ Next chapter we finally get to the action. Stay tuned.


End file.
